heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Avisa Alocer
Nile Foras Tate Astaroth Vice Focalor |element= Light |likes=Locomotives |dislikes=Free-form Jazz |hobby=Conducting }} Avisa "Avi" Alocer is one of the curators working at the Sand Bar Museum. She's in charge of the Cheevo room. She also formerly worked for the Den militia as a transport corps soldier. Appearance Avi has dark blue hair with white tips and a white underside. Her hair tends to cover her right eye, which is barely visible underneath. Her eyes are slit and almost cat-like. She has yellow sclera. She wears a blue and white capelet held together by an orange ascot. She wears a baby blue vest with orange buttons and an orange belt in the middle. Underneath, she wears a white dress shirt with orange trims at the cuffs. She wears a pair of white pants with orange cuffs, and in her left pocket, dangles a small pocket watch. She wears dark blue loafers with orange buckles and a baby blue sole. Like other predator Mogwai, she has visibly sharp teeth. In her Mogwai form, Avi appears as a dark blue, bipedal, catfish-like creature. She retains her eyes and her ascot. She has a baby blue underside. She has two white markings atop her head and a long, baby blue, sail-like fin. Her tail fans out almost like a rudder. She has baby blue bands around her limbs and tail. She has baby blue claws. A bright orange light emanates from her gills, and she has a pair of long whiskers and a smaller pair underneath. Personality Avi is exuberant and playful. She has the tendency to say strange phrases and speak in third person at random times. She often greets people with the phrase "Hail and well met." Despite her tall stature, to the point where she slouches, Avi has a very childlike personality. She's the most immature of the Sand Bar curators which makes her butt heads from time to time with more serious types like Ark. She can brush off insults easily as she's always thinking of something else in the middle of conversations. However, Avi can come off as snide and rude, making backhanded comments, if someone says something that bothers her. As an Ikaroa, Avi has a great interest in space travel, and transportation in general. Because of this, Nile assigned her to pilot the H.M.S. Tenebro to satisfy her urges. Even though she is the last of her kind, Avi states that she is in no rush to spawn eggs. Avi can come off as eccentric, but she's very affectionate towards her loved ones, almost to a fault. She also appears to be a klutz and is rather forgetful. Story History Avi's egg was retrieved from a crashed ship, alongside the remains of what is implied to be her father. Because she hatched on Solum after Nile escaping with her egg, Avi has no recollection of being aboard the ship, nor does she feel any animosity towards the idea of being in space. As an Ikaroa, Avi grew fairly fast. Due to her stature, she was recruited by the Den militia alongside Ark. Because of Avi's age and immature personality, Ark managed to get her stationed as part of the Den's transport corps instead of fighting outright. Though, it is unknown if Avi knew of Ark's sacrifice for her or not. It is implied that during the war, Vice Focalor, a renowned pilot, met and befriended Avi. She may have been the one to teach Avi how to pilot various transportation vehicles. Upon returning to Solum, a long while after Ark had returned, Avi stuck close to Ark while she mourned, and waited for Nile alongside her and Tate. Avi still expresses trauma she faced during the war, stating she saw "horrible things." In HEARTBEAT Relationships Nile Foras - Nile had taken care of Avi since she was an egg and was the one to give her a name. Nile often acts as a mediator between Ark and Avi whenever they verbally tussle. When Luca states that Avi is possibly the last of her kind and that she should mate right away, Avi outright states "But Nile is married," implying that Avi may have feelings for her other than general respect. Ark Valic - They bicker occasionally due to their contrasting personalities. Though, Ark cares for Avi and dislikes seeing her hurt, possibly due to Avi being the youngest, and even went so far as to make sure Avi did not have to serve as a fighting soldier. Avi does talk back to Ark whenever they bicker, so she's not especially afraid of her. Tate Astaroth - As she's older than Avi, she often teases her. However, it seems that Avi does not mind and still shows a great respect and playful attitude towards Tate. She's the first to greet Tate with gusto when they visit her on the H.M.S. Tenebro. Vice Focalor - She mentions Avi when talking with Eve. As a renowned ex-pilot for the Den, it's possible that she may have helped teach Avi how to operate transportation vehicles back in the Den. They both wear similar vests which Avi has confirmed to be uniform for the transport corps she was in. This is eventually confirmed during Dawn's crab cookout that Vice was indeed Avi's former flight coach. Battle A madness-induced Avi can be battled if encountered at The Sand Bar during the Mogwai invasion initiated by Yorshk Voso. She is accompanied by both Nile Foras and Ark Valic during this fight. As an extra side-battle, this encounter is not mandatory for completing the story. Her attacks are as follows: See Also * Cheevos Trivia *Avi's last name was taken from the tag on her father's corpse. *Despite her trauma from the war, Avi kept the uniform mainly because of "comfiness." *She built the Cheevo Room as an extension to the museum. *She shares the trait of having yellow sclera with Luca Stolas. Both their given names are also two syllables when the other characters have only one. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Light